


Selfish

by Spoooky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Android boy breaks 50 year old mans heart, Connor doesnt want to hurt anyone, Connor is just a sad boy, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Hank cares, He needs love, Lying to yourself, M/M, Unresolved Issues, Where does Connor go? WH O K N O W S, i stayed up till 2 am to write this :), sad shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooky/pseuds/Spoooky
Summary: Connor wasn't in love with Hank and he never had been.He was just selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish.A story in which Connor breaks ya boy,  Hank's heart without meaning to.





	Selfish

January 31, 2041  
10:56 am

Connor wasn't in love with Hank. He never had been.

He was in the kitchen when he realized the truth of their situation. He looked down at the mug in his hands, at the silver band on his left hand. He clenched his eyes shut and leaned back against the counter. 

He wasn't in love with Hank. Everything was a lie. They were a lie. 

The implications that came with the realization made his chest ache. He'd been lying for the past two year. He'd lied when they'd gotten married, had he even wanted that in the first place? He'd lied whenever he told him he loved him and that was a lot. To his face. He lied.

He'd lied to his face. Repeatedly. 1,896 times he'd said it and hadn't meant a word of it. A 

He slid to the floor, tucking himself into a corner. His face was a disaster, wet and contorted into a look that didn't fit his pretty face. He pulled his legs to his chest and cried into his knees. 

How could he do this to Hank? He was just selfish. Hank could be with someone who truly loved him but he was just selfish. 

He was just selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, , selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish-

"Connor!" 

He jerked his head upwards at the sound of his name. Hank was on his knees in front of him, looking more concerned than he did when Connor drank bleach that one time. 

"What happened?" 

Could he tell him? It'd destroy him. But he shouldn't lie to him either? If he lied it'd eat away at his consciousness and raise his stress level until he self destructed. That wouldn't be good for either of them. 

Hank rested a hand on his knee and only them he realized that he was trembling. He looked at his hand, wincing quietly at the sight of the band matching his own on his ring finger. 

"I..Hank, I'm..." He looked into Hank's eyes before shutting them, "I apologize, my...emotions seem to have gotten the best of me." 

Hank wouldn't believe him and he wasn't wrong to. Connor was just a selfish liar. He always was and would always be one. 

He glanced up at Hank to gauge his reaction only to feel Hank's lips on his. He jerked back further into the crook of the wall. 

"Conno-" Hank started, reaching out to touch his face only to have his hand swatted away. 

"Hank, I'm sorry, I...we can't, okay? Not right now." He stood, quickly moving out of the range of Hank's grip. 

He could feel Hank's eyes boring into the back of his head but he didn't hear him say anything. 

 

\------------------------------  
February 1, 2041  
2:39 am

Connor stood at the front door of the house he and Hank shared. He'd been standing there for 10 minutes and 27 seconds. Sumo was chewing on the hem of his pants. 

"Sumo, please." Connor said softly, kneeling down to in between his ears. "I know you'll miss me. I just..can't hurt anyone anymore." He said to Sumo softly, fully aware of Sumo's inability to understand English. 

He shooed Sumo away and stood up, unlocking the door softly. Hank was asleep and he slept "like a rock" as he put it. He wouldn't wake at the sound of a door opening. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. The only thing he had in his back was a backpack filled with some of the clothes he'd gotten over the years. He'd leave Hank with something to remember him with, he wouldn't take well with him leaving suddenly. 

Hank was better off this way, without a selfish liar like him, even if didn't think he was. 

He looked down at his hand that used to bear the silver wedding band he'd insisted on never taking off. 

Funny how things change.


End file.
